halofandomcom-20200222-history
Truth and Reconciliation
Looking for the level Truth and Reconciliation? The Truth and Reconciliation was a Covenant ''CCS''-class Battlecruiser that served in the Fleet of Particular Justice. History of the Truth and Reconciliation.]] The Truth and Reconciliation was present at the Battle of Reach.Halo: The Fall of Reach The Truth and Reconciliation pursued the ''Halycon''-class Cruiser through slipspace to Installation 04 (Alpha Halo).Halo: The Fall of Reach Halo: The Flood Halo: Combat Evolved Once at Halo, the Ship Master, Orna 'Fulsamee was preparing to engage the UNSC craft. However the Ship Master was stopped by a Minor Prophet that was on board Truth and Reconciliation. Instead, the Minor Prophet ordered Orna to send Boarding Craft to disable the Pillar of Autumn.Halo: The Fall of Reach It was this order that some would say destroyed Halo, the fault lies with that Minor Prophet, not the future Arbiter. The Covenant knew that if they fired at the Human ship, they might strike and damage the Holy Ring, Halo. During the battle above Alpha Halo, Cortana disabled Truth and Reconciliation as she tried in vain to defend the Autumn.Halo: The FloodHalo: Combat Evolved, The vessel was forced to drop to the surface 300 metres above the Ring's surface to make repairs.Halo: The FloodHalo: Combat Evolved, When it landed on Alpha Halo, it became a sort of command post for the Covenant ground forces. A small group of the High Council of Masters convened there, namely Soha 'Rolamee and an unnamed Prophet, were also on board the ship.Halo: The Flood Zuka 'Zamamee went to the ship to ask the Council permission to hunt the Master Chief, but the Council turned him down. As 'Zamamee was leaving, he confronted a recently captured Captain Keyes.Halo: The Flood ''Truth and Reconciliation of the ''Truth and Reconciliation standing over a captured Captain Keyes.]] It was boarded the next day using it's gravity lift by the Master Chief and a handful of Marines and ODSTs trying to rescue Captain Keyes.Halo: The FloodHalo: Combat Evolved, They entered the ship's gravity lift bay and were ambushed by Covenant security forces. With the aid of the Master Chief, the Marines successfully defeated the hordes of Jackals, Grunts, and Elites, and proceeded on into the vast, mazelike corridors of the CCS-Battlecruiser's interior. A lighning strike into the ship's passageways and soon they were fighting their way through the ship's hangers. They then ransacked the Control Room, and after reaching the prison cell blocks, they released the Captain and fought their way back down to the surface for extraction by Pelican dropships. They were responsible for the death of the Ship Master, as well as nearly 300 soldiers.Halo: The Flood Due to the attack the surviving UNSC personnel were able to capture several Shades which were used to fortify Alpha Base.Halo: The Flood Also as a result of the attack Zuka 'Zamamee's request to hunt and kill the Master Chief was reviewed and approved.Halo: The Flood ''Keyes'' , in the control room of the Truth and Reconciliation.]] After the Flood was discovered, the Covenant ordered all ships to abandon the Ring. Unfortunately, the vessel was overwhelmed and disabled by the Flood before it could leave. The Covenant then sent in a strike team to repair the vessel, in vain. A massive battle between Flood and Covenant crew and special op forces ensued.Halo: The Flood In the fight, the vessel's reactor was damaged. The reactor had probably already gone critical by the time the Chief arrived which is why he had to use the Pillar of Autumn to destroy Halo. The reason the Chief had returned to the ship was an attempt to rescue Captain Keyes, who he found in the ship's control room, converted into a Brain Form.Halo: The FloodHalo: Combat Evolved Before the Master Chief left the ship, he took the late captain's neural implants with him and a Banshee to the crashed Pillar of Autumn.Halo: The FloodHalo: Combat Evolved Destruction After the Master Chief left, ODST forces took over the ship.Halo: The Flood As seen in the novel Halo: The Flood, Major Silva wanted to fly it back to Earth, but it was destroyed by a Helljumper officer, First Lieutenant Melissa McKay, who realized that they could not risk taking the ship to Earth for fear of spreading the Flood and destroying humanity; if even 1 Infection Form managed to avoid the sterilization procedure, the whole of Earth could fall.Halo: The Flood She realized that Major Silva's lust for glory was clouding his judgment as UNSC personnel were getting the cruiser ready for lift off. The Combat Form known as Wallace Jenkins still had enough mental faculties left to try and stop the ship himself. When he was restrained by 2 ODSTs, however, Lieutenant McKay finally understood his intentions and in a snap-decision, severed the primary optical fibre cable that linked controls from the bridge to Engineering, thereby causing the cruiser to lose control and crash onto the surface of Halo.Halo: The Flood Her actions caused the death of all humans, Covenant and Flood on board whilst saving the rest of humanity from potential annihilation. References * References Category:Covenant Starships